La vie de Harry Potter
by Sam Elbereth
Summary: 25 décembre 2015, Ron se remémore la vie qui fut la sienne ainsi que celle de Harry et de Hermione... Voilà Lunenoire C corrigé


****

TITRE : 

La vie de Harry Potter

****

AUTEUR : Crockdur

****

MAIL : crockdur@wanadoo.fr

****

DISCLAIMER : Les lieux, les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Seule l'histoire peut m'être imputée.

****

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980. ( C par commodité )

Nous "voyagerons" grâce aux souvenirs de Ronald Weasley.

Cette remémoration de souvenirs à lieu le jour de Noël 2015.

Chapitre unique. ( p-ê un deuxième pour répondre aux reviews et questions. )

-= Fin du b-a-ba, début du chapitre =-

25 Décembre 2015.

Voilà un bien triste jour. 10 ans déjà que Harry a disparu. Je me souviens de notre cinquième année à Poudlard. Durant les vacances, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il se rendait responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory. La rentrée avait été pour lui comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur : Miss Cho Chang était apparue dans notre compartiment et elle l'avait giflé à plusieurs reprises et quand on _(**nda :** Ron et Hermione)_ était intervenu, elle l'avait griffé. Lui il l'avait laissé faire sans aucune réaction. Il n'avait même pas réagit quand Malfoy et ses sbires nous avaient annoncé notre mort prochaine.

Le début d'année fut catastrophique. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles insultaient un Harry qui broyait toujours du noir. Ses notes s'en ressentirent et le professeur McGonagall ordonna à tous les Gryffondors de lui changer les idées. Même les jumeaux ne purent le faire sourire. Les entraînements de Quidditch avait repris en vue de la coupe. Mais Harry n'y participait pas, comme si le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas. Le professeur Rogue s'en était donné à cœur joie au début de l'année. Il retirait sans cesse des points à Gryffondors car Harry n'écoutait pas les explications qu'il donnait. Mais au fil des semaines, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter à sa manière. Ou bien était-il lassé de jouer avec une proie aussi facile ! Même aujourd'hui je ne saurai le dire.

Le déclic se produisit lors du premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Gryffondors contre Serdaigles.

Harry et son éclair de feu s'étaient positionné au-dessus des buts de son équipe et restaient immobiles. Les batteurs de Serdaigles lui envoyèrent plusieurs fois les cognards et il les avait évités par pur automatisme comme il nous l'avait expliqué plus tard. Mais ils avaient arrêté car cela commençait à leur coûter des points. Après plus de trois heures de match (un record toujours pas égalé), l'attrapeur de Serdaigle se précipita sur un reflet doré qui dansait près des buts de Gryffondors. Chang était tellement obnubilé par le vif d'or qu'elle en oublia complètement Harry et l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils se percutèrent et tous les deux chutèrent d'une dizaine de mètre. Le match fut interrompu et ensuite il fut annulé. Aucun des deux attrapeurs ne pouvaient reprendre le vol. Harry passa trois semaines à l'infirmerie sans que l'on puisse le voir. Il nous a raconté par la suite qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours à exorciser ses démons avec une psycho-mage.

Dans le royaume, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom choisit ce moment pour faire parler de lui. Cornélius Fudge n'avait jamais cru qu'IL était de retour, mais quand il l'avait vu débarquer chez lui, tuer sa femme, sa fille, son beau-fils, ses petits-enfants et lui laisser la vie sauve, Fudge avait basculé dans la folie. Le monde sorcier dût alors élire un nouveau ministre de la magie, et de nouveau craindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Les journalistes voulurent savoir si LE survivant allait encore pouvoir les sauver de l'innommable. Des élèves mal intentionnés leur révélèrent son comportement actuel et ils s'empressèrent dans faire leur première page dans les journaux du lendemain. Après ses annonces, la communauté magique fut en émoi et terrorisée.

Petit à petit, on retrouva le vrai Harry quoiqu'on ait toujours l'impression qu'il allait se suicider dans la minute qui suivait. Le match avait été rejoué et ils avaient écrasé les Serdaigles. S'en était suivit deux autres écrasantes victoires contre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. À la fin de notre cinquième année, tous trois obtinrent les buses tant convoités et la maison Gryffondors fut sacré championne de la coupe des quatre maisons une fois de plus au plus grand déplaisir des serpentards. Après le repas, nous fûmes tous les trois convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nos parents s'y trouvaient déjà et on nous annonça que nous allions faire notre prochaine année à Beaux-Bâtons pour notre propre sécurité. On nous donnait deux mois pour apprendre la langue et rattraper les cinq premières années. Notre apparence fut modifiée pour ne pas être reconnut par les professeurs et les autres élèves. Ce fut deux mois de durs labeurs : apprendre une nouvelle langue, de nouveaux sorts, à s'habituer à son nouveau nom et se repérer dans l'établissement. Il était un peu plus petit que Poudlard, mais beaucoup plus luxueux et lumineux. Herm' était aux anges. Comment notre relation avait commencé, je ne m'en souviens plus, mais c'est si vieux.

Durant les premiers mois, nous fûmes l'objet d'une attention particulière. C'était la première fois que Beaux-Bâtons accueillaient des élèves étrangers. La grande différence entre Poudlard et Beaux-Bâtons tenait en une phrase. Il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre les différentes loges. Le changement de décors aida Harry à se remettre complètement de sa troisième tâche. Quoique… Il avait passé pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie à cause de mal de crane. Sa cicatrice ayant été dissimulée, on faisait croire qu'il était sujet a de violentes migraines. Durant les vacances de Noël, nous reçûmes une lettre et un colis du professeur McGonagall. La lettre indiquait que nous n'étions pas dispensés des cours de Poudlard et que spécialement pour nous, elle avait réuni l'ensemble du programme scolaire de la sixième année dans le colis joint. Comme-ci nous n'avions pas déjà assez de travail. Après, il fut impossible de se détendre une seule minute entre les cours des deux écoles. On attendait la fin de l'année avec impatience, car nous étions exténués. Mais il était dit que l'on ne nous laisserait jamais tranquille. Début juillet, retour à Poudlard. Là, les deux derniers maraudeurs nous apprirent à transplaner et débutèrent notre apprentissage d'animagi. Dans le même temps, Rogue nous enseignait la magie noire car nous devions aller à Durmstrang l'année suivante.

Le même jour, Herm' demanda, au directeur, si on pouvait avoir les cours de la dernière année de Beaux-Bâtons. La seule fois où Harry et moi avons réellement voulu étriper Herm'. Deux programmes scolaires ne lui suffisait pas, il lui en fallait un troisième.

Durmstrang, c'était sinistre. Un château… Non… plutôt un manoir… lugubre. Seuls les bureaux administratifs et ce qui tenait lieu de Grande Salle se trouvait dans le manoir. Tout le reste se faisait dans les cachots, immenses d'ailleurs. Notre répartition avait été effectuée quelques heures avant les première année. Et nous avions été séparés. Herm' et moi dans la couleur herbe, et Harry dans la couleur sang. Les duels de magie noire étaient fréquents, trois à quatre par jour entre : le premier duel, la revanche, la revanche de la revanche, la revanche de la revanche de la revanche, etc…

Début novembre, nous apprîmes la mort de Sirius tué, le jour d'Halloween, lors de la première attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard. Apparemment il nous recherchait. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait l'idée d'aller nous chercher à Durmstrang.

Très vite, Harry se referma sur lui-même. Malgré nos efforts, il revenait au même stade quand début de cinquième année. Il faut dire aussi qu'on ne le voyait que rarement. La "guerre" entre les différentes "couleurs" ne nous facilitaient pas la tâche. Les vacances de Noël furent très éprouvantes. Harry avait essayé de se suicider en se tranchant les poignets. Un moyen moldu d'après Herm'. Pas très efficace tout de même. Bref, l'infirmier avait réussi à le soigner. Mais il ne put rien faire pour son état dépressif. Les professeurs voulaient que nous soyons arrogants les uns envers les autres et très vite après Halloween Harry était devenu le souffre douleur de tout Durmstrang, élèves et enseignants compris.

Et puis vint le jour où tous se mirent à avoir peur de lui, même Herm' et moi.

C'était arrivé lors du cours de duel que nos deux couleurs avaient en commun. Il avait été choisit par le professeur pour effectuer une démonstration. Pour une obscure raison, il lui avait envoyé un _Doloris _qui n'eut aucun effet sur Harry. Surpris par la réaction de celui-ci ou plutôt de sa non réaction, le professeur Veryspeed lui en envoya un deuxième.

Mais lorsque le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet, ses yeux noirs, depuis notre camouflage en fin de cinquième année, redevinrent des émeraudes étincelantes. On aurait dit deux puissants projecteurs dans la nuit. Tout son être se mit alors à briller d'une lueur écarlate, presque rouge sang. Puis les yeux de Harry s'étaient révulsés, ne laissant apparaître que le blanc laiteux de ceux-ci. Et encore, on n'avait encore rien vu. L'air devint tout à coup suffocante et parcourue d'éclairs dorés. Après, personne ne se souvient de rien. On avait tous été stupéfixés en un clin d'œil. Après une étude approfondie dans la bibliothèque, Herm' avait découvert qu'à chaque fois qu'un sort de magie noire était lancé, une partie de l'énergie dépensée par le lanceur était transmise à sa cible. Et depuis plusieurs mois, Harry ne pratiquait quasiment plus la magie. Le deuxième _Doloris_ avait été la goutte d'énergie en trop.

Cette expérience redonna un peu le goût de vivre à Harry. Les examens de fin d'année approchant, Harry se plongea corps et âme dans les livres et les cours. En un mois il réussit à rattraper ses cinq mois de retard. Et lors des rares temps libres où nous étions tous les trois, on continuait notre apprentissage animagi. Les deux derniers mois de l'année scolaire, furent studieux et calme. Nous avions décidé, Herm' et moi de ne jamais laisser Harry seul depuis l'incident du cours de duel. D'ailleurs le professeur Veryspeed était tout sucre tout miel avec Harry. Et comme nous étions les amis de la terreur de Durmstrang, on nous laissait en paix. Les examens se passèrent bien et nous obtînmes le diplôme de Durmstrang. Début juillet, après le retour en Grande-Bretagne, nous allâmes à Poudlard passer nos ASPIC et les examens de Beaux-Bâtons. Nous sommes, à l'heure actuelle, les seuls à avoir obtenu les trois diplômes la même année.

Notre heure d'entrer dans la vie active étant venue, Harry et moi, nous suivîmes la formation d'aurors tandis que Herm' postula pour un poste de professeur d'enchantement à Poudlard. Elle obtint un poste d'assistante du professeur McGonagall et nous fûmes intégrés à la première brigade d'intervention rapide. Poste très lucratif, mais très dangereux. Nous étions en première ligne contre les mangemorts. À Noël, cette année là, nous nous sommes montrés nos formes animagi. Herm' se transformait en une magnifique panthère noire, moi en un superbe loup blanc et Harry en un majestueux lion avec la crinière et le bout de la queue dorés.

La vie continua ainsi pendant quelques années. Nous eûmes une fille Cassandre dont Harry était le parrain. Et un an avant sa disparition et juste après notre mariage à Herm' et moi, Harry nous demanda de pratiquer le sortilège _fidelitas _sur lui. Nous devînmes donc son gardien des secrets. Quand quelqu'un voulait envoyer un message à Harry, il devait d'abord l'envoyer au directeur de Poudlard, qui nous le renvoyait. Puis on le réexpédiait à Harry.

La vie s'écoulait comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce jour maudit du 25 décembre 2005. Lord Voldemort et sa clique débarquèrent chez nous en plein milieu des festivités. Tous les hommes de la famille Weasley ( Harry est compté comme membre a part entière ) fit face aux mangemorts. Notre parfaite connaissance des deux magie, nous permis de nous défaire facilement des mangemorts. Pendant ce temps là, les femmes avaient mis toute la marmaille à l'abris derrière un bouclier protecteur. Puis débuta un duel féroce entre Harry et Voldemort. Je me souviens encore de tous ces éclairs de lumières. Notre maison fut rapidement transformée en une ruine branlante et en esquivant un _Doloris,_ Harry trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Le seigneur en profita pour lui lancer le sort de la mort. Harry mourut.

Mais deux choses inhabituelles se produisirent : tout d'abord Voldemort. Il s'effondra à la suite de Harry, mort lui-même. Et ensuite le fantôme de Harry apparu, il s'approcha d'une Cassandre en pleur. Et il plongea sa main dans sa poitrine. Et une aura rouge enveloppa la petite jeune fille. Il lui avait légué ses pouvoirs. Cassandre voulut que le fantôme de son parrain reste avec elle. Il lui annonça qu'il se reverrait dans moins de six ans. Harry devint le deuxième fantôme des Gryffondors, et il retrouva sa filleule à Gryffondors quelques années plus tard. Mais Harry n'avait pas légué que ses pouvoirs à Cassandre, il lui avait aussi laissé toutes ses affaires, ainsi que sa fortune.

Aujourd'hui, Cassandre est en cinquième année à Poudlard, attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, préfète… et… elle fait les quatre cents coups avec son parrain, au grand désespoir de sa mère devenue professeur en titre de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Et moi, je suis le responsable de tous les aurors du pays.

-= fin du chapitre =-

Laissez-moi, vos commentaires, vos impressions, vos critiques, etc… au travers d'une review ou d'un mail.

Tchao @+

Crockdur.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même. ^____^

G veux un retourneur de temps pour aller à la fin du mois de juin, puis du mois de septembre. ^____^;

J'avais pensé à un autre titre pour cette fic : **La fin des Potter**.


End file.
